character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipsa Butterfly
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Eclipsa Butterfly, also known as Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness, is the 29th and 38th Queen of the Kingdom of Mewni. Once presumed to be Star's seventh great-grandmother and Moon's sixth great-grandmother, she's later revealed to be the mother of Meteora Butterfly. She's first alluded to in "Into the Wand". She unofficially regains her status as Queen of Mewni after Star gives the wand back to her in "Conquer", and she officially regains her status in "Cornonation", up until she returns the wand to Moon in "Pizza Party". Power and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, 2-A via Magic Name: Eclipsa Butterfly, "Queen of Darkness" Age: Over 300 years old chronologically Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Star vs. the Forces of Evil Classification: Mewman, Ex-Queen of Mewni, Former Wielder of the Royal Magic Wand, Member of the Magic High Commission Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien Physiology, Parasol Proficiency, Likely Immortality (Type 1), Levitation, Mind Exchange, Parasol Flight, Should have all the powers she has with her wand but greater, which includes: Magic, Reality Warping, Wand Magic, Spell Casting, Magical Shield Construction, Space-Time Manipulation (Can create portals with dimensional scissors that lead to other universes. Upon Star using her wand to solve a math problem, she caused a problem that was going to destroy all infinite universes.), Energy Blast (Can shoot blasts containing energy.), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot blasts of thunder and lightning.), Matter Creation (Can create a bed out of thin air.), Teleportation (With "Lightning Change Back".), Time Manipulation (Can rewind TV with her wand, froze time.), Life Creation (Brought laser puppies to life.), Weather Manipulation (Create clouds that can create massive storms.), Telekinesis ((With an unnamed telekinesis spell.), Illusion Creation (With "Jelly Bean Hallucination".), Regeneration Negation (With the darkest spell; Up to Low-High.), Size Manipulation (Shrunk a man down.), Explosion Manipulation (Can create leech bugs that explode upon impact, caused a plant to explode when trying to re-create a hand.), Irreversible Destruction, Dark Arts, Magic Generation, Magic Attacks, Sentient Magic (Wield various sentient spells.), Mind Walking, Forcefield Creation (Can create a bubble shield to help breathe underwater.), Healing Factor Nullification, Transmutation (Can transform various things with the wand.), Age Manipulation (Turned Meteora back into a baby.), Age Reversal, Youth Inducement, Memory Manipulation (Above Moon's skill level, meaning she should be able to do Moon's memory erasure.) Attack Potency: Unknown physically, Multiverse+ Level via Magic (Stated to be far beyond Moon's skill level, who could fight Toffee off for a little bit. The latter of who one-shotted Omnitraxtus, who is the embodiment of space-time, said space-time contains an infinite amountof dimensions. Casually defeated Meteora, who stalemated Golden Mewnian Star. The Magic High Commission greatly fears her.) Speed: Relativistic, likely higher (Should scale to Hekapoo, who ran across the circumfrence of a planet in 3 times.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown physically, Multiverse+ Level via magic protection Stamina: High Range: Multiversal+ via Magic Intelligence: Very High (It's heavily implied that she's almost completely mastered the Wand and its spells. It's implied that she was one of the strongest wielders of the Wand. She has her own chapter in the Magic Instruction Book.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Others Standard Equipment: Her Parasol, and Magic Royal Wand. Notable Attacks/Technique: *It should be assumed that Eclipsa has a mastery over the majority if not all of the spells that Star currently knows. *'Energy Blasts': Can send out waves of energy powerful enough to send Meteora reeling imply by waving the Wand. *'Midnight Shriek': Can fires a sickly purple beam of energy powerful enough to wound Meteora and briefly stun her. *'Dark Velvet Inferno': Can releases a stream of darkness that encases the target in a sphere, denying them any chance of escape. The sphere then cracks, engulfing the target in a powerful burst of energy before collapsing completely, seemingly leaving no trace behind. Meteora somehow managed to survive and was reverted to an infant, much to Eclipsa's surprise and delight. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Queens Category:Royal Characters Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Parasol Users Category:Wand Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Size Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Age Manipulators Category:Memory Manipulators